The present invention generally relates to hooking devices, specifically to devices for catching fish, and particularly to fishing devices having concealed hooks and especially devices usable as bait insert apparatus.
Various types of fishing lures exist of either the artificial or bait type. Lures with concealed hooks are believed to be of a type which are particularly advantageous for a variety of reasons. One type of concealed hook lures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,336. Although the apparatus of Pat. No. 4,163,336 provides a substantial improvement and is advantageous over other types of concealed hook lures, there exists a need to provide improvements to result in a further advantageous lure. Specifically, one area of improvement is the ability to retrieve the lure from the fish's mouth without damage to either the device or the fish so that the lure can be reused to catch further fish and so that the fish can be released in the water without detriment to its continued survival. Another area of improvement is the ability to easily and inexpensively manufacture and assemble the lure while reducing capital, production and inventory costs.